pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Co-Op Campaign
, 20 XP -10 , 100 XP/ each session completed.}}Co-Op Campaign '''is a mode added in the 13.0.0 update. It features the events of Campaign through the perspective of a Tier One special forces team; Task Force: PIXEL; as they protect the United States from foreign and often supernatural threats. Description Unlike Campaign, Co-Op Campaign can be done with 3 other players. A player can quickly join an in session-match, a lobby or make their own lobby. Once in a lobby, the host can choose the campaign level/Operation, invite their friends, and alter the match settings (e.g. difficulty). All players in the match can alter their class specifications, their loadouts, view the briefing of the mission, and signal the host that they are ready. Gameplay Co-Op Campaign features players completing a set of objectives in each mission. Each varies each level. Like the campaign's map, some are open level, while some are linear. Before starting a mission, everyone in the match is given a briefing of the mission, and can change their loadouts. Operations So far, there are 4 playable operations (as chapters) in the gamemode, each with a different storyline/premise. Operation Backstab '''Summary As a part of the War on Terror, Task Force: PIXEL were assigned to monitor and intervene with a domestic cell of the Pixel Gunners. Later, they received a tip off of a large shipment of weapons coming in the San Blocksisco Harbour at 11:15 pm, and information of one of one of shotcallers in mansion located. Levels * Harbour Assault - Intercept the shipment of weapons from the harbour. * Takedown - Capture the Pixel Gunner shotcaller in his citadel. Unlocked Upon reaching Level 12 and starting the campaign. Operation Dark Moon Summary ' The spread of the infection has caused the Pixelarican Armed Forces to quarantine San Blocksisco immediately, making a no-go zone that spread almost through the peninsula. Several Task Force: PIXEL teams were dispatched to aid the army's support of the mass evacuation of the city, and the containment of the infection and monsters as the government has declared a state emergency. '''Levels ' * Exodus - * Dead Game - * Blood Lust - * Crash Course - * The Cleanup - '''Unlocked After completing Operation Backstab Operation Chimera Summary ' All task force fireteams are to be sent behind the frontlines of the city to ease the assaulting force of the neon enemies. Where the Pixelarican Army and the California National Guard is currently held up in the Hollywood Hills due to the neon hordes pushing them back; The Coded. '''Levels ' * Home Invasion - * Firebase Mako - * Battle of Los Blockous - * Tip of the Spear - * The Hills - * The Lion's Den - * Battle for Megaopolis - '''Unlocked Operation Tempest Summary During the invasion, the task force has been reassigned after defeating the initial wave of the invasion force. The attack on Area 52 has confirmed that Centurion Armament is involved in a chain of recent sabotages on government institutions. The team is tasked to investigate further into this and bring the company to justice. Levels ''' * The Incident - * The Hunter and Hunted - * TBA '''Unlocked Operation Iron Griffin Summary ' '''Levels ' '''Unlocked